


Warm Me Up

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation, don't ask why, they just are, they're in a cabin on the mountains
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q面临低温症……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566886) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Q的牙齿打颤得咯咯作响，双手颤抖并且以缓慢却毫无疑问的方式失去血色。Bond说他会在十分钟后回来，但现在已经过去一个多小时了。十五分钟后，电力被切断，而Q无法修好它。这里没有可以燃烧的东西，只有三条毯子勉强帮助维持体温。三十五分钟后，气温突然之间大幅下降，从零度以下跳至远远低于冰点的温度。而Q似乎只能面对这一切。

他能感觉到低温症正在慢慢侵入，他可以预见死亡证明上写着的“死因为低温症”，他的身体发青而完整地被放在解剖台上。他设想着隔开他的手腕，然后在木制的地板上留下血书控告“这都是James Bond的错”，不过这好像有些过分了。

就在他感觉失去双腿的知觉时，小木屋的门被踢开了，Bond终于回来了。他浑身上下覆盖着雪片，双眼藏于帽檐和围巾之间。

“该-该死的，你去-去哪里-里了！？”

Bond从脖子上解下围巾，将一个巨大手提包扔在脚边。“抱歉。”

“抱-抱歉！？我他-他妈的快死-死在这里了！”

James快步走到Q的身边，摘下两人的手套，用自己的体温试着温暖他的军需官。“我带回来一些柴火，我现在去生火，你能坚持住吗？”

Q毫无知觉的点点头，他的全身都在不住地颤抖。Bond将手套重新戴回Q的手上，将自己的围巾包裹住他的脖子，用大衣覆盖住他的肩膀。Q从没见过哪个人生火的速度比Bond还要快，火被点着，热量慢慢地在房间内积聚。他围靠着火炉，而James随着温度的不断上升脱下一件件衣服。Q突然注意到Bond的脱衣行为，疑惑地看着对方。

“你干嘛？”

Bond轻笑道，“肌肤相亲保持体温是预防低温症的最佳方法。快点。”

“……等等，你想让我……”

“快，脱衣服。”

当Bond开始脱下他层层的衣物时，Q还处于呆滞的状态而没有反抗。这显然不是他第一次看到另一个人的裸体，也不是他第一次和另一个人赤裸相拥，但那可是Bond。James Bond，007，大英帝国顶尖的秘密特工之一，现在坐在Q的身后，用自己的身体包裹住他。

Bond拉过Q瘦弱的双臂交叉抱胸，然后用自己的手臂环抱住他，将他向后抱了抱，这样Q的后背完完全全贴着他的前胸。Bond将他们俩的双腿蜷缩在一起，快速地抓过毛毯包裹住两人，而Q还是不停地颤抖。

“你如果多长点肉的话就不会这么怕冷了。”

Q叹气道，“闭嘴。”

Bond讪讪一笑，将下巴搁在Q的肩窝。“寒冷真的把你的伶牙俐齿也带走了。”

“我现在正集中注意力在恢复体温上，没空和你斗嘴。”

“那我们只需要加快你血液循环，提高你的心跳频率即可。”

Q无意识地微微抽搐，手肘几乎撞击到Bond的肋骨。“现在做运动太冷了，Bond。而且就算没有这个问题，我在运动方面简直就是白痴。”

James微笑着，手指抚摸过Q的腹部。“没关系，我相当确定我们会有办法来加快你的心跳的。”

他又向前坐了坐，让他的勃起擦过Q背后的一小块肌肤。他能感觉到Q在他的双臂之间变的紧张。

“真的，James？你确定？”

比Q强壮上数倍的体格让Bond能够轻而易举地控制对方，他将Q转过来面对面坐在自己的腿上，用有力的双臂支撑住他。Q瞪大双眼看着他，双腿圈住Bond的腰。

“别这样，Q，你知道我是对的。”

Q怒目而视。“你真的想和每个人都来上一发，是不是。”

“当然不是，这件事早就应该发生的。所以当它终于实现时，还有比我救你性命更切合的机会吗？”

“总而言之，你拯救我的方法是……做爱。”

“你把它说的好龌龊。”Bond喃喃自语，将额头抵在Q的颈边，双唇亲吻那赤裸苍白的肌肤。Q发出一声低不可闻的喘息，当然这和寒冷没有一点关系，他细长的手指掐入Bond的肩膀。

“我不该让这发生。”

Bond贴着Q的脖子闷笑，张口用牙齿轻轻咬住那里的皮肤。“不，Q，顺其自然。”

他的一只手擦过Q的身侧，手掌包覆住整个肋骨的位置，手指则探究腰侧柔软的肌肤，而后手掌滑向他的臀瓣，拇指用令人舒适的方式打圈摩擦。Q只是一动不动地坐在那里，发出低沉的喘息，回应着Bond的抚摸，鼓起勇气身体前倾在James的锁骨处留下一连串的吻。他早已感觉到胸腔内剧烈的心跳，并且已不在意那些寒冷给他的双脚带来犹如针扎般的刺痛感。

Bond抬起一只手托住Q的后脑勺，他久久注视着对方的双眸直至融化进两人的亲吻之中，将Q满意的呻吟声一并吞入口中。第一次接吻过后，Q变得不再拘谨而更在状态中，除了那些至关重要的问题。Bond在火堆前用他们之前所穿的衣服铺了一个临时简易床，让Q可以温暖的躺下。

他们的双唇暂时分开，Q发出小小的抗议声，饥渴得盯着Bond。Bond只是朝他得意的一笑，确保毯子还披在自己的肩上，然后向前跨坐在军需官的大腿上。

“感觉暖和些吗？”Bond笑着问道，一只手摩挲过Q平坦的胸膛。Q皱眉，伸出双手抓过Bond的肩膀，让自己抬起身子。

“闭嘴，007。”

James咯咯笑出声，将贪婪又湿漉漉的吻留在Q的脖子上。“不如你用实际行动让我闭嘴。”

“幼稚鬼。”Q嘀咕道，捧着Bond的双颊将他拉进一个深吻，另一只手扶向Bond臀部让他保持这个姿势。Bond的字典里从没有含羞二字，他的吻技也反映出这一点。他的舌头几乎一刻不停地探寻着Q的口腔，拂过他的上颚，舔过他的牙齿，将Q从里到外的整个融化。Bond将上臂靠在Q脑袋的一侧，以此借力支撑着自己，另一只手滑过Q的侧身，手指来回抚摸着对方的臀部。

当James握住他的下身突然一施力然后将自己的分身抵住他的胯部时，Q的背脊向上拱起，前胸贴着Bond的胸膛。他泄露出一声呻吟，头向后仰磨蹭着冰冷的地面，Bond趁机沿着他颈部线条向下吻去。

Bond放开Q，伸手抓过Q贴着自己臀部的手，引着他的手触到他们互相摩擦的鼠蹊部，手指交缠在一起握住他们的下身。他能再一次感觉到Q的颤抖。

“不要靠我一个人主动，Q。这是一支双人舞。”

Q有些吃惊地笑出声。“拜托，别说话，你破坏气氛了。”

Bond轻笑，髋部继续向下磨蹭着Q，身材略显瘦弱的那位发出一声低吟，紧闭双眼。

“但……你是对的。”他说道。Bond挑挑眉，但显然忘记Q现在并看不到。但他能感觉到Bond无声的提问。“这件事早就应该发生……而且我现在感觉暖和些了……就是……就是快点啦。”

Bond扬起嘴角，固定住两人的身体，一只手紧紧抓着Q的手同时上下抽动着两人的下身。他低沉而极力屏住的呻吟掩埋于Q的颈窝，时不时的在那现已灼热的肌肤上留下亲吻。

Q在Bond身下扭动，张开嘴大口的呼吸，发出挣扎痛苦的呻吟，他空着的那只手死命的抓着Bond的肩膀。“该死的天呢……Bond……操……”

Bond更用力地推挤他的胯部，低沉地说道，“快，Q，老天……”

Q些微不满地呻吟着，胯部紧贴着James的，覆住他们下身的手愈发收紧。他的叫声在高潮来临时更加大声，温热的液体喷洒他的腹部上。Bond将额头抵住Q的肩膀，紧紧闭上双眼在Q之后到达边缘，大声喘着气。

他贴着Q纤细的骨架，两人慢慢从高潮的快感中平复下来。Q睁开眼睛，透过他长长的睫毛眯眼看着Bond。Bond笑着低头在军需官潮红的双唇上印上一吻，然后翻身躺在他的身侧。一时之间，房间里只有他们身旁柴火的劈啪声、屋外山间大风席卷的呼啸声，还有两人低喘的呼吸声。

Bond伸手拿过他脱下的一件汗衫，将Q的腹部清理干净，然后将它团成一团扔向角落。Q发出一声满足的长叹，转过头看着Bond，唇边留着小小的微笑。

“我现在暖和多了……谢谢你。”

James大笑着将军需官搂进怀中，身体紧贴着对方，保存那些他们刚刚聚集起的热量。


End file.
